Conventionally, natural or artificial casings can be used to form and hold food products to help hold the shape and/or retain content integrity during processing, such as cooking, heating, or freezing. The food product can start as a flowable emulsion that can be stuffed into the casing or the casing can be formed around the emulsion by employing a co-extrusion process using a stuffer, extruder, or the like. The casing itself may be disposable and removed from the food product prior to shipping and/or eating or may remain intact on the food product during consumption and ingested.
Known extruders and co-extruders are available from various commercial manufacturers including, but not limited to, the Kontura from Townsend Engineering Co., located in Des Moines, Iowa. Stuffers are available from various commercial manufacturers including, but not limited to, HITEC Food Equipment, Inc., located in Elk Grove Village, Ill., Townsend Engineering Co., located in Des Moines, Iowa, Robert Reiser & Co., Inc., located in Canton, Mass., and Handtmann, Inc., located in Buffalo Grove, Ill. Exemplary stuffer and/or linker apparatus are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,563; 5,480,346; 5,049,108; and 4,766,645. The contents of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
However, there remains a need to provide cost-effective automated casingless processing systems of food items.